


Part 3: The Jealous heart.

by Anime_Yaoi_Couples



Series: Perfect Fate [3]
Category: Yaoi - Fandom
Genre: BL, BoyxBoy, M/M, Yaoi, hardyaoi, softyaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 22:36:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3094304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anime_Yaoi_Couples/pseuds/Anime_Yaoi_Couples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hirata and Tokudome have their first relationship problem as Tokudome tries to surprise Hirata for his birthday by pretneding he had forgotten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Part 3: The Jealous heart.

Perfect Fate  
Part 3: The Jealous Heart.

"It's been almost 4 months since me and Hirata started dating, on top of that he's gotten serious with his school work... I guess he's trying to catch up to me, but to finish an entire school year early is a bit insane.. I don't even work that hard, but I guess it's a bit honorable, but he shouldn't try so hard to catch up to me It doesn't matter to me if he hasn't attended university or finished his last year of highshcool... I guess I'm just worried about him, I'm sure he will be fine.." Tokudome thought to himself while walking to school. 

Tokudome arrives at his highschool and runs into a croud of his and Hirata's friends.

"Hey Tokudome!" One of the girls excitedly calls Tokudome over (Kyomi).

"Ah, hey Kyomi!" Tokudome responded while walking over to the group.

"Hi Tokudome" Another girl said as he walked over. (Sumie)

"I heard Hirata finished the school year early, He's top of his class in almost all of them, I can't believe it!" Kyomi said striking up a conversation.

"Yeah, he's been trying really hard lately! I only tutored him for a few days, after that he got it all on his own." Tokudome said smiling.

"He so smart, you sure are lucky Tokudome!" Sumie said.

"L-Lucky? what do you mean?" Tokudome said getting nervous.

"To have such a smart boyfriend I mean!" She replied.

"Wait you know about us?!?" Tokudome said shocked.

"Of course we do, we are close friends with Hirata after all!" Kyomi said.

"Well not to mention we kept asking him out ourselves, and he eventually told us he was seeing you. You mean you didn't know he told us?." Sumie said.

"He never told me anyone knew.." Tokudome said.  
"He's told people we're dating? Who else did he tell.... I didn't really think about us getting serious enough to start telling people about us..." Tokudome thought to himself while starting to blush. 

"Well you know now, and isn't it Hirata's birthday in a few days?" Kyomi asked.

"Oh, yeah... I completely forgot, I guess I've had a lot on my mind." Tokudome answered.

"We should throw him a surprise party! it would be fun!." Sumie exclaimed.

"Yeah you're right! Tokudome help us plan it!" Kyomi excitedly agreed.

"Alright, but where are we guna have it?" Tokudome asked.

"Oh I know! We can have it at this little cafe that my friend's parents own. The place is big enough for 20 or so people." Sumie said.

"That's perfect! Isn't it Tokudome?" Kyomi asked.

"Yeah that sounds good." Tokudome responded.

"Actually Tokudome, I think we can plan it, you should make your own special surprise for Hirata!" Kyomi said.

"Like what?" Tokudome asked.

"Well it wouldn't be special if I told you what to do, but you should pretend to forget his birthday and then surprise him!" Kyomi responded.

"I guess that sounds like a good idea, but do you think he will get upset if I act like I forgot his birthday?" Tokudome asked.

"Well he might, but that's why you make the surprise good enough that he will forgive it." Kyomi said smiling.  
"Well, class is about to started we should get going, Good luck!" She added.

Everyone heads to class.  
Few hours pass and everyone starts to head home.

"I wonder what I should do to surprise Hirata... If it's not good enough he might get mad about me pretending to forget his birthday." Tokudome thought to himself while on his way home.

Tokudome arrives home.

"Welcome back Tokudome!" Hirata said to Tokudome as he walked in their apartment.

"Thanks, what have you been up to all day? you have 2 months free of school since you finished early." Tokudome responded.

"Well I've just been getting some rest, since I took less hours at the pet clinic for school." Hirata responded.

"That's good, you've been working really hard on your school work." Tokudome said while taking a seat on the couch.

"So, do you know what day is coming up?" Hirata said smiling and hanging over Tokudome from behind the couch.

"Hmm? No, what is it?" Tokudome said trying hard to not be obvious.

"U-Uhm.. It's nothing nevermind..." Hirata said shocked.

"Okay, well I'm go take a shower I gota go to work for a few hours, then I got some homework." Tokudome said acting a bit distant.

"Yeah... Okay.." Hirata said confused and a bit sad.

Tokudome heads off to work.  
(switching to what hirata does over today.)

"That was weird, Tokudome has never acted like that with me before, and on top of that he seems to have forgotten my birthday... Did I some how make him mad?" Hirata thought to himself confused and a bit sad.

"Well... no use in worrying about it right now, but I can't help but wonder.." Hirata continues to say to himself.

Sometime passes and Hirata decided to go to the store to restock their fridge.  
He arrives at the store and runs into Kyomi and Sumie.

"Hey! Kyomi, Sumie!" Hirata called out to them when he saw them.

"Oh hey Hirata!" Kyomi replied.

"You weren't at school today, you finished the year isn't that right?" Kyomi asked.

"Yeah, I figured I should try harder than everyone else since I was behind." Hirata replied.

"Yeah that makes sense, everyone seemed to miss you though." Sumie said.

"Yeah you seem to have gotten really popular not even being a student for an entire school year." Kyomi added.

"Well, I was just trying my best is all." Hirata said smiling.  
"So you guys are shopping here too?" Hirata asked.

"Yeah we needed a few supplies." Sumie said.

"Oh I see." Hirata said.

"Your birthdays in a few days right, are you excited?" Kyomi asked.

"Well... I normally would be but it seems like Tokudome doesn't even remember." Hirata said looking away depressed.

The girls look at each other and try not to laugh.

"Well dont worry about it too much, I'm sure everything will work out!" Kyomi said.

"Well we should get going! Right Kyomi?" Sumie exclaimed.

"Yeah we should, see ya Hirata!" Kyomi said as they both walked away.

"I just hope to spend my birthday with Tokudome.." Hirata thought to himself as he moves through the store.

Hirata continues shopping for an hour or so, and returns home.  
He starts taking bags of groceries in.

"Thats all the groceries, I wonder if theres anything else that needs to be done." Hirata thought to himself.

Tokudome comes home suddenly.

"I'm back." Tokudome says walking through the door.

"Welcome back, I just got home as well from shopping." Hirata says.

"Ah, thats good we were running low on stuff." Tokudome said still acting weird and distant.  
"Well I have to finish my homework." Tokudome says and goes into the other room.

"Oh.. Ok." Hirata says still confused.  
"He's still acting weird.... I hope he's not getting tired of me..." Hirata thought to himself.

The rest of the day passes and Hirata and Tokudome sleep in their seperate rooms for the first time in months.  
The day of Hirata's birthday.

Hirata comes out of his room to find that Tokudome isn't home and a note on the table.

"  
..... I had some things to do today, I know we both had the whole day off but it was really important, sorry.  
\- Tokudome "

"He... must of really forgotten my birthday........" Hirata thought to himself now depressed.

(Switching to Tokudome's day)  
Tokudome is at the store with Kyomi and Sumie looking through premade birthday cakes.

"Which one do you think he would like Tokudome?" Sumie asked.

"I'm not sure, he's not too big on sweets that I've seen." Tokudome replied.

"Then we will just have to get something classic; vanilla flavored and white frosting? we can decorate it ourselves." Kyomi said.

"Yeah that sounds alright." Tokudome said.

"Tokudome, are you coming to the surprise party?" sumie asked.

"Not right away, I want to set up my surprise first and then I'll head over to the party." Tokudome said.

"Oh alright, everyones going to arrive at 7, then we are guna call Hirata over at 7:20. Will you be done before then?" Sumie asked.

"I should be, if everything goes according to plan." Tokudome replied

"What did you decide on doing?" Kyomi asked.

"Well... its a bit personal, so I don't think I'll share it.." Tokudome said blushing.

"Oh, well as long as he likes it!" Kyomi says.

Sometime passes and the girls and Tokudome set up their surprises.  
Tokudome is at the apartment getting everything ready, and kyomi calls him to see when he will be there.

"Hey Tokudome, it's almost 7:10, everyones here but you. Are you almost done?" Kyomi asks.

"Yeah, I'll be there soon. Go ahead and call Hirata and surprise him." Tokudome said shuffling around finishing everything up.

"Are you sure you don't want to be here for it? We can wait a little longer." Kyomi asked.

"No it's alright, this is you and Sumie's surprise anyways, I have my own for him." Tokudome said.

"Ok see you soon." Kyomi said.

"But if Hirata gets there before me, just tell him I didn't come, I still want to play the "I forgot" thing."

"Alright no problem, bye." Kyomi says and hangs up.

"Well that seems to do it, I should head out now." Tokudome thought to himself while finishing up decorating.

Some time passes and the girls call Hirata over to the surprise party.  
Hirata arrives.

Croud: "Surprise!!!!"  
"Happy birthday Hirata!!!!" The girls yell runing up to Hirata and hug him.

T-Thank you, wow you guys didn't have to throw me a big party..." Hirata said happily.

"Well you're one of our closest friends, so we did have to." Sumie said smiling.

"And all these people thought so too, you're also one of the most popular people at our school!" Kyomi said.  
"I guess you can call this a congradulations party as well, for graduating early." She added.

"Well thanks." Hirata said smiling.  
"Hey, is Tokudome here?" Hirata asked.

"Hm? No I haven't seen him all day." Kyomi said trying to not give anything away.

"Oh......" HIrata said suddenly changing moods.

"Is there something wrong?" Sumie asked.

"Nothing, I just don't feel like celebrating.. I think I going to go..." Hirata said looking really depressed.

"Wait what? you just got here!" Kyomi said.

"Sorry, thanks again though..." Hirata said walking out.

"Wait, Hirata!" Kyomi yelled trying to stop him.

Hirata leaves saying nothing else.  
Some time passes and Tokudome arrives at the party.

"Tokudome!!" Kyomi yells runing up to him.

"Hey, is Hirata here yet?" Tokudome asked.

"No, he came but left shortly after!" Kyomi said panicing.

"What do you mean he left?" Tokudome asked shocked.

"I mean he left after we told him you weren't here!" Kyomi said.  
"How long have you been pretending you forgot??" Sumie said also panicing.

"Since we first started talking about it!" Tokudome said.

"Well he seemed really upset, did anything else happen??" Kyomi asked.

"I mean I've just acted a little distant but I didn't think it would bother him this much...." Tokudome said feeling guilty.

"Well you better find him and fast, we've tried calling him but he didn't answer." Sumie said.

"Well do you know where he went?" Tokudome asked.

"No clue.." Kyomi said.

"Ok well I'm going to head out and start looking..." Tokudome said worried.

"Good luck! I hope he's not too mad about this." Sumie said.

Tokudome runs out to go and look for Hirata, He heads to any place he can think of that Hirta would go but no luck. He ends up driving around for a few hours, constantly trying to call Hirata's phone. He gives up and decides to head home and wait for him.  
He arrives home.

He waits at their front door for Hirata to show up, Tokudome tries to call him again.

*phone beeping* "He's still not answering he must have his phone off, damn it, I pushed this too far, where could he possible be, I hope he's not hurt..." Tokudome said worried.

20min goes by and Hirata shows up stumbling to their door.

"HIRATA! Where have you been? I've been looking everywhere I could think of, I thought you were hurt somewhere!" Tokudome said relieved.

"Why does it matter where I've been now?" Hirata mumbled angry.

"You just disappear and you think I wouldn't be worried?" Tokudome said.

"Are you sick of me? Do you not love me anymore?" Hirata said with a sudden change of tone.

Tokudome is hit with the smell of alcohol on Hirata.

"H-Hirata... You've been drinking? You haven't drank in months.." Tokudome said.

"You've been acting weird around me the last few days, and you forgot my birthday... It may seem stupid but I just wanted to spend all of today with you... But this is the first I've even seen you today." Hirata said upset.

"H-Hirata...." Tokudome said heart broken.

"If you're sick of me already just tell me, and spare me the trouble would you!" Hirata said.

Tokudome walks up to Hirata and kisses him to calm him down.

"I'm no where near sick of you, I love you and that will never change." Tokudome said blushing.

"But why have you been acting so weird around me then." Hirata said confused.

Tokudome opens the door to the apartment and the entire apartment is decorated in candles and rose petals.

"Whats all this..." Hirata said shocked..

"Your birthday surprise from me." Tokudome said.

"You mean you never forgot?" Hirata said.

"I'd never forget my boyfriend's birthday." Tokudome said smiling.

Hirata overwhelmed by all these feelings, grabs Tokudome and throws him on the bed.  
siting over Tokudome, Hirata takes off his shirt and unbuckles his pants.  
Hirata begins lifting Tokudome's shirt while kissing his neck, body, and lips  
Tokudome lets out moans of pleasure as Hirata continues to do so.

"I only got so upset because I never want to lose you, I truly love you with all my heart. I will never function again without you." Hirata said blushing and looking passionatly at Tokudome.

Hirata undresses the both of them fully, and puts his inside Tokudome and begins to thrust.

Tokudome and Hirata start moaning and breathing heavily.  
Hirata continues to kiss Tokudome all over.

"Our bodies, Our hearts, Our souls, they connect so well together, I have never felt love for someone like I do for Hirata. You say you can't function without me, but neither can I without you. You're the most important thing in my life, and I'm not going anywhere. " - Tokudome.

 

End.


End file.
